


Weighed Down

by QLB3



Series: Light as a Feather [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Kissing, Light Angst, Romance, Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship, confession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QLB3/pseuds/QLB3
Summary: Byleth and Ingrid couldn't avoid their feelings for very long. When they come out, they decide to take the risk.





	Weighed Down

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, don't know if this is any good but I got like 17 kudos which is more then I expected. Hope you who enjoyed the first one enjoy this!

Byleth set his father’s journal down. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. He was at his desk, wanting to get some...any work done to distract himself.

A familiar girl materialized in front of him. ”Are you not even going to give a thought to last evenings events?”

Byleth sighed. “I’ve dedicated plenty of thought to it…”

Sothis rolled her eyes. “Oh you think plenty about her!” She smiled mischievously and lowered her voice to a mocking impression. “Oh her golden hair, pretty face, and beautiful eyes!” 

The professor sunk back into his chair unable to respond. After a minute if Sothis’ laughter he spoke up. “Are you mad at me or not?”

“I am not sure myself, maybe I am just amused by your lack of maturity.” The mysterious girl hummed. 

Byleth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I suppose I can’t blame you…”

Sothis leaned on the desk on her elbows, head in her hands. “If you have feelings for this girl, then express them to her, is that not a simple resolution?”

Byleth’s face grew red. “It’s not that simple Sothis, if anyone were to find out her reputation would be dragged through the mud. I can’t do that to her.”

She smirked. “Funny, I seem to remember her saying similar same words on the night of the ball.” 

The professor was at his wits end, but was saved by a knock at the door. He took his chance to stop this conversation. “Come in!” 

Sothis rolled her eyes and disappeared. Her disembodied voice spoke one last time. “You’ll have to face her soon enough!”

She was right, Byleth soon realized.

His gaze dropped immediately. “Uh...hello Ingrid…”

His student closed the door behind her before facing him. “Hello professor.”

“...”

“...”

Ingrid took a step forward. “Professor we need to talk about last night…”

Byleth sighed and walked over to the other side of the desk to face her. “I’m sorry Ingrid, it was highly inappropriate to...interact with you like that.”

Ingrid looked down. “I share the blame professor, I’m very sorry as well…”

“Well if that is settled, we can yesterday behind us and-”

“Do you have feelings for me!?” She blurted out. Her eyes widened in embarrassment.

Byleth could feel Sothis smiling smugly. “I-I...I…” He took a deep breath, stepping forward. “It would be a disservice to lie, I do Ingrid…” 

“I told you so!” Sothis remarked.

Ingrid resisted the dumb smile that her body wanted to do, though her face grew red as a tomato.

Byleth felt his whole body flare up. “Do you? F-for me?”

“I-I do have...feelings for you professor.” Neither realized until now they were once again inches apart.

Byleth couldn’t stop himself from closing the distance and cupping her cheek. They both just stood their, the professor brushed a strand of hair off her face. Their faces were close, but he forced against every fiber in his being to pull back.

“I care for you Ingrid, I truly do, and I...want to be with you...but we can’t…we shouldn’t.”

Ingrid face morphed into her determined look, one Byleth had grown fond of. “Profes-Byleth...I’m sure you know my dream is to be a knight?” Byleth nodded. “A knight stays true to their beliefs, and I I believe in my feelings.”

His common sense tried to prevail, but failed. He smiled.“Your determination is one of many qualities I admire about you Ingrid.” He paused, then looked her in the eye. “If we try this, you know the risks right?”

She nodded. “I do, and I’m willing to overcome them if you are.”

“I am.”

Ingrid smiled sheepishly. “Well. In that case.” She walked up and wrapped her arms around him. Byleth snaked his arms around her waist. Without hesitation, their lips met. Unlike their first kiss it felt much more complete as their bodies and lips melded together. Both felt a gentle warmth spread across their bodies. Byleth raised an arm to thread his fingers through her hair while Ingrid rubbed small circles on his neck the sent shocks down the professor’s spine.

When the lack of air became dangerous the two separated. The pair happily caught their breath.

Byleth blushed. “How about...a date? For next week since we need to figure out how to be covert.”

The lady knight nodded. “I look forward to it.” She gave him one last peck on the cheek. “I should be on my way, it be suspicious if I were here too long.”

The professor sat back down on his desk. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow Ingrid.” 

Ingrid left right as Sothis appeared again.

“My my, I didn’t think you were capable of such scandal!” Sothis teased.

Byleth raised an eyebrow. “Weren’t encouraging me minutes ago? If she's willing to take the risk, then I am.”

“I certainly was, I’m simply impressed you went through with it. You’ve matured so fast...” Sothis remarked.

A boyish smile graced his face. “I guess I took your advice...thank you Sothis.”

“What would you without me?” Sothis sighed as she once again vanished. 

Byleth was a patient man, but he knew he’d be a little impatient this week.

**Author's Note:**

> I surprised myself when I went...not as cliche as possible. They're not exactly "in love" yet but don't worry, they'll get there. I'm trying to portray it as a mutual attraction that they want to explore, hope I got that across at least a bit. I don't really think I'm a very good writer but since we need more Byleth/Ingrid I'm happy to try. I know these are short, I don't know whenever I try writing fanfics they always end up at around this length even when I think they're longer. I have at least 3 more little fics before the time skip, not sure if I'll continue but we'll see. Hope you enjoyed and hope you'll come back for more.


End file.
